


Izu Model Made to Order

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Brothel Love [7]
Category: Tokusatsu
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Humagear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Steve Guy learned something from his other girls at the Toku Brothel. What they learned made him want to go there to find out if it was true. Were there going to be Izu there today?This is a request story for a friend, FlutterGuy98 on Discord.
Series: Brothel Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510799





	Izu Model Made to Order

Steve Guy couldn’t believe what the girls from the Toku Brothel had told him. They had just found out that there was going to be a very special addition to the Toku Brothel. They were going to get several Humagear Izu models. They weren’t sure how the whole thing was going to play out.

From what they had heard they were getting more than one Izu. Which was more unique than any other fictional character. They didn’t understand how they could be here in the “real world” any better than Steve did. All they knew was that they were all versions of each Toku character brought here to be members of this Brothel.

They each felt a sense of pride at the thought that they had turned men and women on so much that they would pay a fee to fuck them. They all welcomed the work too. Somehow it felt like they were made for this. Each one was super horny at all times.

Some had become fans of the shows that they were apart of. Wakana was the biggest W fan. But she didn’t remember anything about the ending. She remembered everything about the season. Even the ending where she was rescued by her brother and his partner. But after that, she lived her life until she found herself here horny as hell and waiting for her clients to fill her holes.

So they all figured that there must be other versions of them out there somewhere. But they never thought that they would meet a member of the brothel that was the same person over and over again. And all this intrigued Steve. “Hi Steve.” the receptionist said seeing him.

“Okay two of my regulars here told me about having more than one Izu?” he asked looking at her. She smiled at him.

“Oooo. It looks like we might have our first Izu client,” she said with a smile.

“What’s so special about Izu? I mean I want to meet her and possibly have her live out some of my fantasies. But the girls made it sound like there was more than one.” Steve asked looking at her.

“That’s because there are. We have a steady supply of Izu models being sent here,” she said with a smile.

“Why?” he asked looking at her.

“Well, it’s just as you said. You and plenty of others have a fantasy about that Humagear. We wanted to bring her over and have one that would fill that role. But during the testing process, we found that she would overheat too easily. Which caused short circuits.

“All tied to the fact that she was given multiple different fantasies to live in a day. So we found that we had to get creative with this very special lady,” she said with a smile as she pulled out a remote and pressed a button and out came Izu looking just as she does in Kamen Rider 01. But she was wearing sexy lingerie. She looked at Steve her eyes flashed blue.

“Hello Master,” she said in a sweet robot voice. “Do you want me to join your Toku harem?” she asked with her slight smile.

“How did she-?” Steve asked.

“We had to have several. When an Izu is activated she comes to the main desk sees who the client is asking about her and looks up in our files to best suit the clients’ needs. Basically, she is now yours exclusively. You can even take her elsewhere for some naughty public fun. But because of these special circumstances, there are additional rules put forth. One: You can never reveal her as a robot. With her intelligence not much of a problem on her end.” she looked at Steve to make it clear that the burden fell solely on him.

“Two: If you are caught in public doing something naughty you are on your own. And if you bring up this place your memberships for every Brothel are terminated. And three: There is a time limit to how long you can have her out of this Brothel. If you go over the time limit then you will be given a strike. Three strikes and your membership to this Brothel will be terminated. And you will have to reapply after a certain period. Which unlike your first application may be turned down for behavior both inside and outside this Brothel.” she said.

Steve listened to every word while watching Izu smile at him the way that drove him crazy watching 01. “I understand. Can I go play?” he asked with a smile looking at her. The receptionist laughed and nodded for him to take his person Izu to a special series of rooms for this cute little robot woman.

Steve slowly held her ass as they walked she smiled up at him. “Your file didn’t say you had a love for asses. It said you love feet. And the desire to have a harem of women across your memberships. They even sought out special permission for your birthday.” she said smiling blankly up at him.

“Both are true. But this outfit is making me love your little ass,” he said kissing her neck.

Her eyes glowed blue. Steve noticed this. “What?” he asked her.

“I downloaded ways to pleasure you with my feet when we first met. Now I added anal sex positions in my library. Would you like to try out a few?” she asked showing him to the bed.

“Maybe after,” he said giving her a kiss. Her eyes glowed blue again as she downloaded kissing methods. She then forcefully pushed Steve down on the bed kissing him with a hunger that he had rarely felt. He broke the kiss, though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“My little Izu downloading kissing techniques to please her man.” Steve moaned as he slowly removed his pants.

“Isn’t that what I am here for?” she asked with her cute robotic way with a slight smile.

“Yes but I want some foot love before you make me burst from a kiss,” he said lightly kissing her again.

Her eyes glowed blue and she slowly and seductively took off her heels letting them fall to the floor before she turned to him. “Master would you like me to take my silk nylons off or would you like to feel them on your hard cock?” she asked trying to sound sexy. But somehow she also still sounded like Izu which drove him crazy.

“You look beautiful like that.” he moaned as he freed his hard cock from his underwear.

“Understood,” she said after her eyes glowed. She then got into position and started to tease his cock with her feet.

“Oh fuck.” he moaned feeling the silk of her nylons on his cock.

“Master I have only just begun the pleasure,” she said thinking that he was ready to cum from his moans.

“It’s okay my sweet Humagear. It’s going to take more than this to make me cum.” he moaned as he felt her work his shaft.

Her eyes glowed blue again and she then redoubled her efforts on his cock. Before too long she made him cum harder than any other foot job had in his life. “Master is pleased?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes, he is. Now let’s try some of those anal sex positions you mentioned,” he said with a smile as he slowly crawled on top of her. Normally after orgasm, as she had just given him he would be pleased for several hours. But seeing her cute little expressions as she worked things out learning how to please her new “master” was so cute that he was hard again in seconds.

“Would master like me to strip for him the way he did for me?” she asked in a muffled moan as he kissed her.

He then spun her around so she was facing away from him. “Remember I said you looked beautiful just the way you are,” he said forcing her to lay face down he then light pulled her panties to the side and rammed his cock inside of her ass.

“ ** **FUCK!**** ” she whimpered. It didn’t sound like a robot whimper so as he kissed her neck as he found a rhythm he asked her a question.

“Do you feel pleasure Izu?” he asked pumping into her.

“Y-Yes master. I h-have been m-modified to- ** **FUCK**** -feel everything that a real wo- ** **OH GOD**** -woman should,” she said trying to answer his question while still feeling this feeling for the first time.

“Does that mean that you can cum squirting your juices all over this bed?” he asked pumping into her.

“Master is very good. I believe I can,” she said in a moan.

“Is there anything that my sweet Humagear wants of her master?” he moaned as he pumped into her.

“M-Master. I please you. Y-You don’t please me.” she said in a moan confused and lost in lust she wasn’t sure she could feel until this moment.

“Nothing?” he asked kissing the spot where her ear pods met her flesh.

“ ** **FUCK ME HARDER!!!**** ” she moaned losing all sense of self and was only thinking about this feeling.

He pounded her ass as hard and as fast as he could and after a few seconds of thrusting into her like this he came deep in her ass and he smiled as he kissed her. “Do you think that they will get mad at how much you came?” he asked climbing off her.

There was a huge puddle in between her legs from the stream she produced as she was fucked. The sheets were ruined and so was the lower half of her outfit. “Master does not need to worry,” she said with her slight smile back. Her eyes glowed blue again. “Does master want round two? But this time,” she said getting into position and tearing her ruined panties from her body to show him her pussy.

“In my pussy, so I can feel my masters cum in another hole?” she asked with a smile and her robot demeanor back but with a flair of sex appeal added to it.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said with a smile and took her into his arms kissing her as he slowly became hard again so he could have not only round two. But also three four and five as well.


End file.
